Behind It All
by Rasake
Summary: A video game turns to reality and invades the lives of a trio of Kingdom Hearts fanatics, then enslaved by the Organization for their information...whats the worst that could happen? Org. is before chain of memories, trio, is after KH II R
1. Chapter 1

**F/N: This is a fanfic my friend did and didn't want to post, but I was persistent and so then without further to do I present Behind It All (p.s. you may need a bit of Spanish knowledge to read this)**

**This is my first fic. so go easy on me. Plus I don't have that much writing experience**

**so this is my way of practicing. **

**I came up with this story because I was **_**extremely **_**bored and this is what boredom does to you. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and I will try to fix it, but no flames. **

**Summary: **Ok, all three of us are best friends and we're all completely different from each other. So, we get kidnappedchoose completely different sides, and now things are about to get interesting; especially since we know what's going to happen. Now the lives of thirteen nobodies are at the mercy of three teenagers whose loyalties lie on different sides.

'_thinking__**'**_

'**speaking'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story (they belong to Square Enix) but Sebastian, Linda, and Alexandria.

**Chapter One**: **Oh…Crap**.

'_God! What time is it?_' My name is Alexandria but some people call me Lexy, Lex, or Alex, either one is fine really, since am not that big of a fan when it comes to my real name. Am an average teen, with a milky white complexion, green eyes, am thin, I also have long, light brown hair that goes a little bit passed my chest, and side- bangs that cover my right eye a bit.

And like anyone else, I try to survive school, teachers, friends, and cliques, all while trying to have fun. And my parents, well, thankfully I don't have to deal with them constantly being on my case, since I go to boarding school. Yup, boarding school. I like it, I mean, it's not that bad. I have plenty of friends and homesickness is not exactly an issue with me anymore, it's different but awesome.

But currently, am bored shitless at an assembly in school and to top it all off, my ass is starting to hurt thanks to the bleechers I am sitting on. Sitting for forty-five minutes watching a bunch of smart asses getting initiated into a high-class club, isn't exactly my idea of fun.

"Lexy? Lex...Lexy!" "Huh?", "Stop day dreaming, girl." Linda nudged me. Linda is one of my best friends, she's shorter than I am, has a tan complexion, brown eyes, and wavy dark brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry it's just that I didn't get any sleep last night. So, please, tell me it's over." I added desperately, my eyes pleading her to tell me that it was. "Well, no the middle school is done, now it's the high schools turn, and I am guessing your still adjusting to your new room-mate, huh? "

"Yeah," I sighed, "I mean, she's nice and all but man can she snore, and having to attend this ceremony isn't helping. It should be illegal how long there making us sit here, I probably wont have an ass when their done."

Linda chuckled, "Well, you can crash at my place tonight if you want, you know, take a break from your room-mates snoring, am sure my roomy won't mind lending you her sleeping bag."

I smiled weakly at her, "No thanks, I don't want Mandy to feel like I ditched her."

She just shrugged in response, "Ok, suit your self."

We both turned back to the ceremony, Linda actually paying attention, while I lost myself in my own thoughts.

After awhile Linda brought me back to reality again and I began to notice that the high school students that were being initiated into the organization, were now standing in front of the crowd of students and proud parents as there names were being called out. I started looking around at the entire student body absentmindedly, in high school there are only six hundred students, freshmen making up about one hundred and thirty- seven of those six hundred. I looked in back of me and tried to find Emo Boy A.K.A Sebastian.

Sebastian is another one of my best friends, he has the most gorgeous eyes, they have a hazel ring around the pupil, and around that there's an amber color, around that is a yellowish color, then a green-blue color outlines the entire eye. Amazing huh? Well, anyways, he also has short light brown hair that is styled a little bit messy. I don't even know why I call him Emo Boy, because he's not emo…I think.

"Sebastian." I whispered to him.

"What?" he turned to look at me, his voice filled with irritation.

My eyebrows furrowed in response and I shot him a nasty glare, "Rude much?! Anyways, did-" I was cut off in mid-sentence by a teacher shushing me and telling me to turn back around and pay attention, '_Damn teachers, they act as if we were in class.' _I mentally rolled my eyes as I turned back around, that's when something in the door way caught my eye.

There I saw something long, almost human like figure that was silver, moving from side to side, with some sort of symbol on its forehead that I just couldn't make out (a Dusk). "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath, confusion evident in my voice. "Lin," I nudged her. "What is that?" She turned to look at where I was pointing and raised an eyebrow when she spotted the figure, "Uh, I don't know it looks like a stick." I turned to her and even though I saw the confused look written all over her face, I gave her a look that said: WTF! "Linda, sticks don't wiggle."

"Yeah well, cats shouldn't bark but that doesn't mea-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she turned back to look at the…thing. "Lex, it's gone."

"Huh?" I turned back around and, as she said, it was gone. _'Great, there goes my entertainment.' _"Where'd it go?" I whined, putting on my best pout in the process. "I don't know but we better stop talking before we end up in detention."

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, ok." I turned back to the ceremony and noticed that they were almost done. _'Yes, only five more to go!_' Unfortunately, my victory was cut short when I heard this type of 'whoosh' sound coming from the door way. I turned to the source of the sound and saw twelve black and purple…vortexes? I looked around me and saw every head in the gym turned in the direction of the 'vortexes'. I turned back around to take another look at them , but instead of vortexes there were now twelve black hooded figures all wearing the same thing: Completely black, hooded trench cloaks with what looked like a chain or necklace that was loose between the chest and collar bone area. _'Whoa freaky…hey those outfits look familiar. Haha, weirrrd.'_ Turning back to the men or women in black, I saw them now all holding weapons. My eyes widen …**weapons**!! Everyone in the gym stood up in complete shock and did what's only natural…RUN!!!

XxXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxXxXXXxxxX

Chaos. The entire gym became a chaotic hell hole; everyone was scattered, screaming, and scared out of their minds. I mean, who wouldn't be. What was worse is that the gym could barely fit six-hundred people, which meant that you could barely run away from the hooded morons who were attacking at full force, but what I noticed is that some of them were grabbing people at random and inspected them, as if they were searching for someone or something.

Having enough of this, I ran as fast as I could the only thought on my mind was to get out of the gym and away from the attackers. But that task seems possible at the moment, since I was on the verge of tripping on top of someone.

Luckily, I regained my balance when I grabbed a class-mates uniform collar to stop myself from falling over. Unfortunately, my class-mate fell backwards when I grabbed his collar to balance myself. I muttered an apology to him, and began looking for the exit.

I spotted it in a matter of seconds, one problem though…I was being followed by one of the black hooded guys…great.  I began to run faster hoping to lose him/her within the mass chaos and after a minute or two of running, and shoving I lost him/her, but that didn't stop me from running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eventually I got out of the gym and soon found myself outside in the ridiculously enormous, I- swear- it's- something- right- out- of- Harry Potter school court yard, where I spotted Linda and Sebastian heading for the student dorm rooms with someone else following them.

' _What the HELL are they doing?!'_ I ran after them as fast as I could but paused when I stepped on a puddle of water.

'_Water? It didn't rain-'_ "Dance water, dance!" The water at my feet suddenly turned into a figure playing the guitar, surprised and having the strange urge to poke the water figure, I turned back around but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a hooded man only a couple of feet away from me, playing what looked like a guitar.

I knew better than this though, I've seen that weapon before; it was a sitar, not to mention that his voice sounded extremely familiar. So, I decided to test out my theory. "Demyx?!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh? Hey how did you-", he completely stopped 'playing', reducing his water clones back to a puddle of water and looked at me with his head cocked on one side. _'Crap! Run Lex! Run!'_ I turned away from Demyx leaving him completely baffled and continued running after my friends.

XxXxXxXxxxxxXXxxx

I passed several corridors until I reached the Boys dorm room and entered Sebastian's room, where I found Lin, Sebastian, and the new kid kneeling down on the floor.

The new guy had messy, jet black hair that was sticking out in every direction, and deep blue eyes. I've seen this guy before; he came in about a month ago. At first he was a loner, but then he started to hang out with Sebastian…a lot. His name always escaped my mind but I had been introduced to him and I did talk to him every now and then.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I yelled while glancing at the three.

"Getting my sword collection, duh!" Sebastian answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yeah, a sword collection at school. The guy has every single sword you can imagine: he has some from The Lord of The Rings, to Harry Potters Godric Gryffindor sword (A/N: Do not own).

I helped him sneak those things in risking suspension, no worse, expulsion, but nothing exciting ever happens around here and I thought that it would be fun. It was…for the first few minuets, until I realized that the head master was right behind us and asked us what we were carrying. Sebastian saved our asses that day by making up one huge lie, who knows why he even wants those things in school when in fact they should have stayed at home. I learned a very important lesson that day: Boredom…is dangerous.

"What?! You're planning on fighting them!?" He was just about to answer when we heard the main door of the building slam open. All eyes in the room went as wide as plates. I ran to the door and locked it, being the only one standing.

"Oh, Crap!" Linda muttered as I joined them on the floor, "I am I going crazy or do those black hooded dudes look familiar?"

"No, no, you're not going crazy." I assured her, "They also look familiar to me…and sound too." I quietly added the last part, to bad Sebastian caught it.

"What do you mean 'sound'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, you see…," I stuttered, not knowing exactly how to explain my encounter with Demyx, "this is going to sound super crazy but I had an encounter with one of the hooded goons and he sounded just like…Demyx." I received weird stares from both Sebastian and Linda, which I expected, but the new kid looked almost amused, "Let me guess: he attacked you with his water clones." For a second I thought he was being sarcastic, but the look on his face told me he was serious, which surprised me, "Uh, yeah" I said slowly while nodding my head.

Linda and Sebastian kept giving us a blank stare, which in turn, got on my nerves, "Stop staring at me like that!" I glared at them both.

Sebastian was the first to stop, "Well, how can we not? I mean your suggesting that**video game** characters are attacking the school! Linda agrees with me, right Lin?"

"…"

Sebastian turned to Linda when she kept quite; she bit her lip, sending a silent sorry to him. "Linda!" He stared in disbelief, with a hurt expression. "Sorry Sebas, but I kind of saw something uh…unexpected."

"Oh, let me guess, you saw Roxas holding his Keyblade." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice, his expression changed though to a look of shock when Linda did answer.

"Wait," I turned my attention to Linda, "Roxas? You saw Roxas?"

"Yes, why?" She asked

"Because when they 'magically' appeared I only counted twelve of them. I thought Roxas was the one that was missing since he fuses with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II." I sighed and began to rub my temples; the new kid on the other hand, was giving me an odd look one of confusion and awe. "We don't even know if it is them, I mean they are video game characters." "THANK YOU!" Sebastian said exasperatedly as he gestured towards me.

"But, then again," I continued, while Sebastian groaned in the background, "what kind of person can make water clones and you guys all saw the portals."

"Just how much do you guys know?" the new kid glanced at each of us.

"Well I know a lot about the organization and the whole plot, but I don't know about these two." I nodded my head towards Linda and Sebastian.

"I also know a pretty good amount of information as well as Lin." Sebastian added, "Why do you ask, Erick?"

'_There we go! Erick that's his name.' _I mentally slapped myself.

Erick shrugged. "I was just asking."

"Look Sebastian," I started, "what more do you need to prove that these are the organization members? You saw the portals, the cloaks; I mean really what kind of human being or thing can make a pretty little purple and black portal thing?!"

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh, while pulling his hair, but visibly relaxed. "I guess it would be cool if it really was them. I mean see Demyx and Axel would be cool."

I smiled at the thought, when the dorm room door suddenly burst open revealing a hooded man with flaming chakrams. Yup, there was no doubt about it this was Organization XIII and that man at the door was Axel…shit.

We all stood up on impulse, each of us preparing to run when Axel spoke his voice sounding interested. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Huh, looks like you found them first Zexion?"

'_Zexion? What the hell. Is this guy on crack?' _Sebastian, Linda and I exchanged confused glances, until we turned around to face Erick. _'Oh, so that's why there were only twelve portals...' _Instead of Erick we found Zexion in all of his glory arms crossed looking down at us._ 'Oh,…crap' _

**I will continue to update depending on the reviews, so R&R. **

**I had fun writing this and ****hopefully ****you enjoyed it.**

**F/N: Hope you liked it and tomorrow and for a few days UPDATES!! come by please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"**You, Me, Sebastian, and Organization XIII" **

**Chapter Two: **Of getting Kidnapped and the Forking White Room!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tapped, we were trapped like rats. Axel was blocking the door while Zexion was behind the three of us blocking the window with his arms crossed. '_So much for the sword collection.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes. All three of us looked from Axel to Zexion to see if we could find a way out. I then heard Sebastian whisper something inaudible to Linda, he then turned to me and whispered: "Listen: look at the way Axel is standing, that is our escape." Studying Axel I realized that he was standing with his arms and legs spread out, with a gap in-between his legs that was big enough to slide under.

I turned to look at him with a look that said: You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me. He slowly shook his head, and then mouthed the words: 'On three.' '_Shit, I hope this works!!' _"One…"Sebastianwhispered in a voice only we could hear. "Two…" '_Oh, God, Oh, God!' _ "…Three!" All three of us ran at the same time with me in front, Sebastian in back, and Linda behind Sebastian, and we slid at the same time right under Axel.

As soon as we hit the floor we got up and made a run for it, with Axel and Zexion not to far behind. _'It-it worked, Sebastian actually got us out of it! I could kiss him if we weren't running for our lives!'_ "I am going to kill you, Sebastian!" I yelled at him. Then out of nowhere Axels' chakrams went passed my right arm missing it by centimeters, but unfortunately the sleeve of my uniform caught on fire. _'Shit!'_ I patted my arm to put the fire out, but it was spreading fast. By the time I put it out it had burned my whole sleeve and part of my torso. _'I am going to __MURDER__ Axel with a water gun when I get the chance.'_

Axel struck again, this time his weapon was heading for Sebastian, but luckily he shifted to the right. _'Lucky bastard.' _ All three of us took a sudden sharp turn to the left and ran for the exit at the end of the hall. On our way we ran passed several class mates that were hiding, I looked back and realized that even though Axel and Zexion saw the rest of the students, they wouldn't go after them. "What the hec do they want from us?!" Linda yelled/asked both Sebastian and I.

"Good question Lin, why don't you ASK THEM?!" I yelled/answered her in a sarcastic tone. While running I turned to face her and saw a hurt expression on her face. " I am sorry Lin," I apologized. "but when your running for dear life people tend to get grumpy."

"It's ok Lex." "Um, can you guys do this some other time, like when were not running from a crazed pyromaniac and an Emo transforming freak, who are currently trying to kill us!" Both Linda and I rolled out eyes at his comment, but knew he was right. The three of us got to the end of the hallway where the door was and burst through it. What we saw shocked us. Outside was almost indescribable, there was debris everywhere you looked, the buildings were damaged, there were students and teachers lying on the ground either injured unconscious, or both. But I kept asking myself: were some of these people really unconscious? I felt tears welled up in my eyes but held them back, I hated crying, I hated it. I felt a tug on may arm and looked up. It was Linda, she urged me to keep running and I gave in with out a word of protest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXXXX

I was getting tired, tired of running, tired of being attacked (who wouldn't be?), but most of all I was tired of begin chased by the goon squad. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the organization…just not right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxX

We were now heading for the main office, why? I don't know. Sebastian took out his cell phone and held it up, probably trying to get signal. I turned to Linda and saw her looking back with an extremely worried look. I turned to face at what she was looking at with curiosity written all over my face, as I turned around and saw samurai nobodies and a hooded organization member a good ten feet away. "Uh-s-Sebastian…" I stuttered. "Yeah?" He turned around to face us, but dropped his cell phone at the sight of the nobodies and the hooded member. The enigma snapped his figures, at that action, the samurai nobodies surrounded us, with their swords drawn out. Linda and I let out a shriek; the member smirked at our outburst. I suddenly found myself staring at the member with irritation.

"Uh-oh." Linda murmured. "Got any ideas Emo Boy?" I asked Sebastian, he didn't answer. "Sebastian?" Linda whispered. We both turned to Sebastian but found him with a gloved hand over his mouth and another organization member dragging him into a dark portal. "SEBASTIAN!" We screamed in unison as we ran to help him out, but soon found ourselves in the same situation. I struggled to get free of the members' grip as we were being dragged into the dark portal, but it was no use. His/her grip was to strong and it was hurting me. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was a surfer like accent telling me to 'be a good girl now.' and then darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright. I sat up and once again tried to open my eyes as I shielded them with one hand. I finally open them, I was in a room…am extremely white room, I mean everything was white, the walls, floors, everything. It was empty and simple, with a small white bed, and white table. I then realized I was on the floor and Sebastian was on the bed. _'Oh, yeah so he gets the bed…lucky bastard.'_ I got up and then let loose. "Mother (beep), I mean really who the HELL is their decorator,(beep) (beep) white room (beep),(beep)!" I looked to the bed and saw Sebastian staring at me as if I were an idiot. "What?!" I asked, he just rolled his eyes in response. Sebastian started looking around probably tiring to look for Linda, I followed his example. We soon found Linda on the other side of the room lying on the floor. Sebastian went to go wake her while I started for the door, locked…of course. I sat down on the bed and thought about the situation then it hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

**F/N: ok well stupid me didn't put a note the author wanted so here goes "The chapters will be longer and better as the plot thickens, R&R!!" well here is chapter 3, please follow through with the story, it gets so much better! **

**Chapter Three:** Realization and The Meeting Room

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Organization or any other characters expect for Sebastian, Linda, and Alexandria

**X**

X

_X_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hit me like a truck, the reality of the situation we some how got into. We were locked in a room and being held hostage by a dangerous group of elite fighters that no one really knows that much about. We were in a game…no, this is real, all those games…they were real, or were about to be. So many questions raced in my mind as I thought more and more about it. How long are we going to be here? Are we going to die? What do they want from us? Are we ever going back home?

I felt my heart sink. Home…How long have we've been here?! Does anyone know we're missing?! What about our parents?! I began to panic, I wanted answers, but panicking wasn't going to get me anywhere. I let out a shaky sigh to clam myself down and raised my head to look at Sebastian and Linda, who were sitting on the floor talking.

I stood up from the bed and went to join them. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked causally as I sat on the floor. "Well, while you where looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, Linda and I were talking about the organization and _what_the _hell_ just happened." "Well," I began. "we just got kidnapped, got knocked out while getting kidnapped, and possibly just got expelled from school. What do you think, Lin?" Linda took on a thinking expression. "Yup, that pretty much sums it up." We both giggled lightly despite the situation, while Sebastian grinned half heartedly. "So, what about the organization?" I asked with curiosity. "Three words: Chain of Memories." Sebastian answered while hold up three fingers. "Chain of Memories, huh?" Both nodded. "So…what about it?" I asked looking at Sebastian and Linda. "Zexion." Sebastian simply replied. "…AND what about him?" I asked with a hint of annoyances. He rolled his eyes. "Zexion comes out in Chain of Memories, but during the game dies." "So," Linda began to explain. "that means that we are either in Castle Oblivion, The Castle That Never Was, or…" I finished it off. "this is happening before Chain of Memories." Sebastian started clapping with an idiotic look on his face. "Very good, Lex" He said mockingly. I let a low growl escape my lips to show that I was clearly annoyed at his comment. _'Smartass' _"Go to your dark corner, Emo Boy!" I snapped at him. "Pshh," he rolled his eyes, "is that the best you can come up with?" "At the moment…yes." I answered lamely. Sebastian chuckled at my response with one hand on his forehead, while he shook his head. I grinned sheepishly at his gesture. "You know, when we get back to school we're going to get expelled, if that attack was because of us." Stated Linda boringly.

"That's IF we ever get back." I corrected her. The whole room fell silent, each person lost in his or her own thoughts. I looked down at myself and found I was filthy. My plated school skirt was covered in dirt and had holes that were the size of four figures, while my white, three-fourths blouse, now had brown blotches, and was burned to a crisp. The entire sleeve from my right arm was gone and so was part of my torso, _'Thanks to Axel.' _But it was not enough to expose anything privet.

I looked up to examine Linda: She was as bad as me, but was lucky enough to have her blouse in one piece. Turning to Sebastian, I found that he had lost his red tie; his blue polo, long sleeve, dress shirt was unbuttoned showing his white under shirt that was dirty to the maximum. His dark blue pants were torn from each leg; in fact, it looked like he took a beating.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minutes went by in complete silence, until we heard foot steps approaching the door. The foot steps subsided as they stopped in front of the door, everyone in the room grew nervous as the door knob turned; the door drew open, revealing a hooded organization member. "Ah, so you kitties finally woke up?" It was that same voice I heard before being knocked out,_'Xigbar.'_ "Come on; get up kitties, the superior wants to see you." I gulped, but did as we were told, why? Because if we didn't we would have probably been threatened by his sniper gun.

Linda and Sebastian followed reluctantly as we headed for the door. When we got to where Xigbar was, he opened a dark portal and pulled us in with him.

We arrived at the meeting room, which was a white, circular room filled with white throne like seats that were aliened in circles and were at different heights. Each seat had the nobody symbol on it and sitting in these seats where the organization members themselves; all thirteen of them. Sebastian, Linda, and I were in the middle of the room with every member's head turned in our direction.

It was silent, no one was making a sound…it was nerve wrecking; they were just…looking at us. I looked around every member had there hood up, everyone except Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. His orange-red eyes bore onto us, studying us, his white hair reached up to his shoulders. I looked away from him and started looking towards my right side. If my memory severed me right, then all the members were seated in order; so right now I was looking at number two: Xigbar._'Damn bastard knocked me out.'_ I turned my head away from him and continued Xalden, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix …Axel. _'Hey! He burned my shirt!'_ Again, don't get me wrong, Axels cool and all but the whole burn-my-shirt thing was a bit much. I was just about to say something, but I was cut off by Xemnas voice, which made all three of us jump out of our skin. "What are your names?" he spoke, with his cold, spine chilling voice. "Sebastian." "Linda." "Alexandria." We each answered a little afraid.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian bravely demanded. Xemnas just smirked.

xXXXXxXxxxxXXxXxxX

X

**X**

_**X**_

_X_

**HAHA, Cliffhanger!!**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill: I don't own anything except my OC's

Chapter Four: The Explanation of a Lifetime

Xemnas smirked, that evil smirk, with a cold and emotionless look in his eyes. "Why?", he asked, " I have heard that you three know some…", he took on a thinking expression for a moment as if trying to find the right words to say, "valuable information." '_You have no idea.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"'Information?' What kind of information are we talking about here?" Linda pressed, with a confused look on her face, at this question though, Xemnas smirked faded away and was replaced by serious look that could kill. He snapped his fingers and we immediately found ourselves surrounded by Dusk's. "Do not play dumb with me," Xemnas, slowly and threateningly said, "you know very well what kind of information it is." "No need to bring the Dusk dude…I mean Xemnas, I-I mean…DAMN IT!", As my brain finally registered what I had said, I cringed and began to bite my nails. _'CRAP!!! They don't know, that we know, we know them.'_

Xemnas raised an eyebrow at me with a dangerous look in his eyes, one that for him was a look of triumph. He snapped his fingers once again and the Dusk disappeared, as soon as they did we all let out a sighed of relief. "Okay, so what if we do know something you don't? And how did you find out that you know, we know?" Sebastian asked with a half suspicious, half curious tone. Soon he had a look that said 'Wait-a-minuet-did-I-say-that-right?', but before Xemnas could answer I smacked him (Sebastian) upside the head, "Zexion, you moron! Who knows what you said to him while I wasn't there." "ME?! Yeah right, you probably let something slip to Demyx or something, like you did just right now!" "What!"

We started glaring at each other, both of us having a murderous look, but short glaring contest was soon interrupted by Zexion's voice, "They mentioned something about a second Kingdom Hearts.", immediately after that was said the whole room erupted into murmurs and whispers about this new piece of information. The three of us glanced at each and suddenly burst out laughing.

The members stop their chit-chatting and looked at us, most of them probably wondering if we were on crack for randomly bursting out laughing. "A second Kingdom Hearts, yeah right." , Linda managed to choke out in-between laughs, after a few seconds we managed to calm down, "Oh boy, this is going to be one _**hell**_ of a day." I said while rubbing my neck, "so…where do we start?" The room became silent as we each glanced at each other, silently choosing who was going to explain this whole 'second Kingdom Hearts' situation. "You see," Sebastian started, "in our home world- "Which you kindly kidnapped us from." I added sarcastically, and got elbowed in the ribs as a result. "Anyway," he continued, "in our home world there's a series of video games called 'Kingdom Hearts' where you are first introduced to the keyblade master and travel to a shit load of worlds to lock their keyhole, defeat Maleficent, and save your friends. So far in the series there are three games, Kingdom Hearts being the title of the first game to be released." I then took over and explained, "The next game in the series is called 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories', this installment is a bridge between the first 'Kingdom Hearts' and the sequel 'Kingdom Hearts II'. It was designed to help you under the sequel a lot better and to introduce new characters into the series."

"Cough-Organization XIII-Cough", Sebastian 'coughed' out. Linda smiled and continued, "And the most resent installment in the series, like Lex said, is 'Kingdom Hearts II' which is the direct sequel to the first game. Well…what we thought was a game." The room fell silent as each organization member took in the new piece of information, when suddenly Demyx spoke up, "So…there isn't a second Kingdom Hearts?", Linda and I giggled , while Sebastian smiled, "No Demyx, there isn't a second Kingdom Hearts."

Aw, I've always had a soft spot for Demyx; he seems so carefree, unlike some of the other members of Organization and seems to show more emotion than most, even though their nobodies. "You three will be of great use to the Organization, you will be escorted to your room by Zexion, anytime we need you, you will be called, I call you show no ifs, ands, or buts. Any questions?" Explained Xemnas. I raised my hand about mid-way in the air, "Uh, yeah do you have any spare clothes or something, because Sonic the hedgehog over here," I point at Axel with my thumb, "burned my school uniform to a crisp." Axel was about to respond to my little comment, but Xemnas beat him to it, "Zexion will give you three an Organization uniform, when you get settled."

Sebastian's hand then shot through the air, "So, does that mean we're part of the Organization?" At his question the entire room filled with mocking laughter and Xemnas eyes were filled with amusement. "No, you are merely a tool, like and oracle. You're dismissed." With that the members started to leave through there dark portals, all but Zexion.


	5. Chapter 5

**F/N: well you won't be hearing from me much in these chapters, unless the author has specifically asked me to put something in a chapter...well this one doesn't count Enjoy!! and Review please, if you do ill love you more than i loved you yesterday! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the KH characters, just my OC's

X

X "Speaking"

X _'Thinking'_

X

Hope you all like this chapter, enjoy!

XXxxxXXxXXxXxxXXXXx

**Chapter Five:** Whose Side Are You On?

**(Normal POV)**

Zexion drew his hood back, revealing purple like hair that was short from the back and his left side, but on his right side had long hair that cover half of his face. He looked young, around his teen years, maybe eight-teen or seven-teen years of age.

He walked over to the trio and gestured for them to follow him, the four entered an enormous hallway that seemed to go on forever. Everyone was silent along the way, that is, until Linda decided to break it. "So Zexion, how old are you? Do you like being in the Organization?" "Yeah, and what's your favorite color? How long have you been in the Organization? Are you really an Emo?" Alexandria curiously added to Linda's questioning.

Irritated by the questions, Zexion snapped at the two, "If I answer your questions will you both shut up?" "Nope!" they happily answered in unison, with a smile plastered on both their faces. "But, we won't bother you as much." Linda persuaded, while grinning for ear-to-ear.

Zexion sighed, knowing this was the best answer he was going to get out of the two, " Seven-teen, its ok, don't have one, don't remember, and what the hell is an Emo?", he paused for a second, " You know what, never mind, I don't want to know." Sebastian held back a laugh, while Linda and Alexandria, smiled like idiots.

The rest of the way went on in silence, with questions every now and then, and the occasional 'are we there yet' form the three. A minute or two later the four entered the Hall of Empty Melodies; the trio gawked at the site and beauty of it. It was bigger and better in person, that's for sure, and they were sure the rest of the castle would not disappoint.

"Don't fall behind." Zexion's voice came from ahead of them and broke them out of their revere, reluctantly, the teenagers left the Hall of Empty Melodies, and moments later they stop in front of two doors that were across from each other.

**(Alexandria's POV)**

'_Yes, finally we're here! Damn, how big __is__ this castle?'_

Zexion turned to us and nodded slightly, signaling that we had finally arrived. _Damn, the guy must be happy were finally here after we all bugged the shit out him'_ "Linda and Alexandria, you will both be sharing the room to your left side, Sebastian yours is to the right. I'll be back with you change of clothes." Zexion emotionlessly explained, before he opened up a dark portal and left. "…well, see you guys later, am going to catch some Z's and see if I wake up in my dorm room." Sebastian dryly said the last part as he opened the door to his room and slammed it shut with his foot, Linda and I shrugged and entered our roomas well.

Our bedroom was simple; it contained twin beds, a bathroom, a desk, and a small couch. _'Oh great, the entire (beep) room is white. What is up with these guys?'_

I sighed, knowing this was going to be on crazy-ass year ; I walked over to the couch and sat down to think. After a while Linda joined me and we sat in silence each of us lost in our own train of thoughts.

Our trains of thoughts were interrupted minutes later, when Zexion entered into our room by a portal, and tossed us our organization uniform. After he left the room Linda and I began to change; Linda took the bedroom, while I took the bathroom.

In the bathroom I examined my new uniform: A plan, black tank top, black pants, black boots to match, black leather gloves, and the famous black trench cloak. I put on the uniform and looked at myself in the mirror: The cloak was form fitting revealing some of my curves, the silver chain…charm, or whatever it was, hanged a little bit passed my chest, heck, the damn charm was a little bit longer than my hair, I felt odd in the uniform and I hated the gloves, I hated that I couldn't feel my surroundings with the gloves, all I could feel was leather.

Lastly, I fingered brushed my brown, straight hair and side-bangs, but before I went out to the bedroom, I asked Linda if she was done putting on the uniform and exited the bathroom when she gave me the O.K.

Outside Linda was examining herself in the mirror by the desk, like me, the cloak also exposed some of her curves. "Hey, Lin." "Hey Lex, don't you think these cloaks are super tight?" She said while looking at herself in the mirror, "Yeah, just a little."

I walked over to the couch, but sat down on the floor and leaned my back against it (the couch). Linda joined me once again, after she was done inspecting herself in the mirror. "How long do you think we're going to be here?" She asked after a five minutes of silence, her voice sounded distant and concerned. "I don't know, a year maybe, it depends how long they need us." I answered softly to her. "A Year! Are you serious?!" Linda practically yelled out, causing me to cringe since I was right next to her.

"Yes, a year. We have a year's worth of information up here my friend." I pointed to my head as I explained, "Kingdom Hearts II takes place a year after Chain of Memories and since Xemnas hasn't given the organization members the assignment to Castle Oblivion, who knows how long we are going to be here, but it shouldn't be long until the assignment is given out."

Linda sighed and thought this over, "…we have to find Sora." Linda murmured. "What?" I asked, rising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I mean, we can't give the organization the information we have, who knows how it will end." "But--" "Lex, they kidnapped us, they want to take Kingdom Hearts, and they will do anything to get. Come on, we have to help Sora."

'_We? ...Aw shit…'_I inwardly groaned

"Uh Lin, am going to uh…take a walk." I stood up and headed for the door biting my lip nervously. "Oh, I'll go with you." Linda insisted. "NO! ...I mean…I won't be gone for very long…you stay…stay." I gestured for her to sit down and stay. I must've had one crazy look on my face cause Linda was looking at me like I was nuts. "Uh…ok I'll talk to you later, Lexy." By the time she had finished the sentence I was already out the door and knocking on Sebastian's door…ok maybe not knocking, it was more like banging, "Sebastian, wake up I need to talk to you."

In seconds, the door opened revealing the one and only, Sebastian in his organization uniform. "Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, you can actually, you can quite being an ass and let me in." I smiled sweetly at him; he rolled his eyes at me and opened the door a little wider gestureing for me to come in, while muttering something inaudible. I walked in and sat down on a chair by his desk, his room was exactly the same as Linda and mine, except that he had one bed instead of two. Sebastian closed the door, picked up another chair and set it across from me so that we were face-to-face.

"Que onda?" he asked me,

I crossed my legs and answered his question, "I think we have a problem, Sebastian." Sebastian looked at me with a 'what-the-(beep)-you-haven't-noticed?' face.

'_Why the does everyone keep looking at me like that today?'_ I then thought over what I had said and spotted the problem, "Okay, let me rephrase that: We have another problem." Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is…whose side are you on?" He looked at me curiously, "Sides? You mean like between--" "The organizations or Sora's? Yes." I said, finishing the sentence for him.

Sebastian was taken aback by the question and looked away from me. He was in deep thought, I could tell that much. I started to become uncomfortable

and I shifted a little in my seat, I was nervous and scared by what his reply might be, but I didn't rush him for an answer and waited patently, but nervously.

After a while he looked up at me, his green eyes shining and all he did was smile, I smiled back, and waiting. "Am siding with…the organization, Lex."

I smiled weakly at him and asked him why. He immediately answered, "Because Lex, they just misunderstood, their only trying to get back what was wrongly taken away from them…well, some did it on purpose, but I think they deserve a second chance. Even Naminé did know what to make of them, bad or good; all they want is a second chance at life."

I smiled at him, "Even Xemnas?" I asked with a huge smile, knowing what his reply would be, "…well, Xemnas can go screw himself." I giggled and rolled my eyes at him playfully. "I don't see what the problem is though, Lex." I stopped giggling and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Linda's, on Sora's side." Sebastian sighed at my reply and nodded a little, understanding what I meant. "Well, what about you, Lex? Whose side are you on?"

I leaned forward, both my elbows rested on my knees, while my hands held up my head, I closed my eyes and thought about it, _'Sora's cool and I don't have anything against him, but the organization should have a second chance. Everything they knew and had was taken away from them unfairly, some might even have kids who right about know miss there father or never even knew him. What's sad is that, they can't even go back to their formal lives; no one would recognize them, not even their own families. This is all they have left, the organization. Sora, on the other hand…'_

I opened my eyes and found Sebastian looking at me, waiting for an answer. I leaned back into my chair, green eyes meeting green eyes and I answered, "Am with the organization."

XXXXXxXXxxXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxXxxXXxx

R&R, I worked all weekend end on this and finished it!

The plot will thicken through out the story, I kind of have an idea where its going and there will be some twist through out it.

F/N: news from the boss upstairs, special delivery for our one and only reviewer "Thanks for the review Simsie, but as long as I have at least on person entertained its all good! Hope you stick around, and thanks your reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!" thats the writer for you, kay well ill let you go to the next chapter, ladders


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything from their, but I do own my OC's Sebastian, Linda, and Alexandria.

**Summary: ** All three of us are best friends and we're all completely different from each other. So, we get kidnappedchoose completely different sides, and now things are about to get interesting; especially since we know what's going to happen. Now the lives of thirteen nobodies are at the mercy of three teenagers whose loyalties lie on different sides.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X  
_

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long with this chapter but duty calls. I've been having a lot of homework and I have to deal with a lot of drama at school. Thanks to everyone who read and review or those who just take the time of day to read it.

**Chapter Six: Where the HELL is The Kitchen?!**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Alexandria left Sebastian's room after a few minutes, their conversation playing back repeatedly in her head. She was pacing in the hall between her and Linda's room trying to plan this whole thing out. Even though Linda was on Sora's side she wouldn't treat her any different, at least that's what she thought, she just hoped that this whole thing won't ruin her friendship with Linda. She had decided she was at no cost going to tell Lin she was helping the organization.

Lexy let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, she needed to clear her head, all this was too overwhelming and too much to taking in all at one time. One minute she's at school and the next she's planning on saving the organization, not that she had a problem with it, but it was a lot to take in. She needed to go for a walk to get her mind of the subject and maybe get familiar with the castle, but she didn't want to go alone.

Lexy leaned against the door to her and Linda's room to relax for a bit, when it suddenly opened causing Lexy to fall backwards with a startled yelp, her back hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice laugh. Lexy opened her eyes and found Linda doubled over in laughter.

"Oh yeah, great and why the hell are you laughing?" Lexy replied with false anger as Lin held her hand out to help her up. Lexy took it gratefully and after Linda managed to calm down Lexy asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. "Yeah, sounds good but didn't you just go for walk?" Linda gave her friend a confused look, while Lexy mentally beat herself for have forgotten that she used that as an excuse to go and talk to Sebastian about the whole 'choosing sides' thing.

"Uh, yeah about that," Lexy chuckled nervously, "I actually decided not to go so…I…hung out here in the hall."

'_Well, that was a lame excuse.' _Alexandria mentally scolded herself.

Linda raised an eyebrow at her friend but shrugged it off, deciding to take up the offer and go for a walk.

"Hey lets invite Sebastian." Linda suggested, walking up to his bedroom door and knocking on it. Seconds later Sebastian appeared at the door giving the girls a questioning look.

"Hey Sebastian, you want to go for a walk?" Lin asked her male friend, a cheery smile spread across her face. Sebastian nodded and closed the door to his room joining his two friends.

The trio walked down the hall, a comfortable silence settled upon them as they past white hall after white hall, all three of them taking in there surroundings. "So," Linda began, "do you think we'll see anyone on the way?"

Sebastian smiled, "Who knows, they might be discussing the 'issue' at hand."

Lexy turned her attention to him. "What 'issue'?" she asked, air quoting the word issue.

Sebastian looked at her with a smug expression that reminded her of Axel, "Us." he stated.

Linda and Lexy started at him with a blank expression, wanting him to go further with his explanation.

"Come on guys," he continued, "I mean we know every single little piece of shit that's going to happen. They're not just going to let us walk out with the opportunity that they currently have." Lexy and Lin looked away, both muttering something along the lines of 'whatever.' The two girls were not in the mood to discuss the topic; Sebastian sensed this and dropped the subject.

Silence followed after that, all three of the teens hoping to find at least one organization member, even if it was Xemnas or his little bitch, Saïx. They got to the end of the hallway where the teenagers found themselves in the Hall of Empty Melodies once again; all three of them were in the middle of the hall looking up at the half-heart shaped moon and the dark sky that floated above them. The hall held two balconies that were couple of stories higher then they were, one to their right, and one to their left, each of the balconies contained the nobody symbol.

"Come on, let's move on." Sebastian broke them out of their gaze and nodded towards another hallway that led to the lower part of the castle. Both of the girls followed their friend without a word of protest.

Going down the stairs the trio arrived at Twilights View, their jaws dropped at the sight. The stairway was made out of what seemed to be glass, just looking at it made you want to be careful not to break it. Looking down you could see how high up you were in the castle, which was high…very high. In front of the teens was a massive nobody symbol window that was at least a thousand feet high, you could see the entire World That Never Was through the window, including the Memory Skyscraper.

"Wow." The trio said in unison, being the only thing they could say at the moment.

"Whoop this is so awesome! The castle is amazing," Linda laughed, while looking around "its even better then the game!"

Lexy and Sebastian smiled at her, but reluctantly had to continue forward if they ever wanted to finish the tour.

An hour had passed since they had left Twilights View, the teens had managed to get lost and they were growing tired. Linda had wondered off in her own little world, Lexy had, had it with the brightness of all the white walls and decided to pull her hood up, which covered half her eyes; and Sebastian had pulled his hood up because he said it gave him an air of 'mystery', which in turn made Lexy laugh good naturally. But the group was getting restless and cranky, especially Sebastian and Lexy.

"God, this sucks!" Sebastian screamed at no one in particular, throwing his head back and in the process making his hood slide down.

"…I think we're lost." Lexy, thought aloud, while looking around.

Sebastian turned to her giving her the 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "Lexy," she turned to him, "we've been lost for an HOUR!" Sebastian said while throwing his hands up in the air.

Lexy huffed and pulled down her hood, allowing her light brown hair to fall out of it. "God, you don't have to SCREAM!" Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a growl that came from Linda's stomach.

Lexy and Sebastian stared at her.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Hungry, much?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face.

Linda nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't eat at lunch."

With this being said, Lexy and Sebastian realized how hungry they were too and could go for a nice snack, unfortunately they had no clue where the hell they were.

"Let's see if we can find a kitchen around here." Linda thought out loud.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Lexy asked with an annoyed tone, "We don't even know where the hell we are."

"Easy," Sebastian answered her with a grin, "we burst through random doors or we find it completely by accident."

"Yeah, but that's going to be a little bit tough though considering we're inside a castle that's more confusing than a hedge maze." Lexy stated, stressing the word 'little' for emphasis.

"So," Sebastian suggested, "let's just wonder around aimlessly until we find it, after all they have to have a kitchen. The game said they didn't have hearts, but they didn't say anything about stomachs." He smiled from ear to ear with a familiar glint in his green eyes, while waging his finger up and down at the girls to show he was right. Linda and Lexy returned the gesture and smiled at him with a knowing look, Lexy giving him two thumbs while smiling like an idiot, Linda chuckled a bit with the biggest smile on her face. They knew exactly how they were going to do this.

The three stared at each other for a while, when they suddenly broke into a run, Sebastian in the lead followed by Lexy and Linda. It was on, the race to find the kitchen and raid the refrigerator.

They went through every door that was in sight, finding bedrooms, training areas, closets, and even the meeting room, but no kitchen. Not a minute later did they find themselves in an enormous hallway that stopped in front of a white, double door (or French door), with the nobody symbol engraved on it, the door was elegant and modern. The three wasted no time racing to it, thinking it was the kitchen. What they didn't see though, is what was engraved on top of the door.

"I call any kind of Cheetos that they have!" Lexy shouted over her shoulder to her two friends.

"No way," Linda shouted back at her, catch up to her at the same time, "I want Cheetos too so you better share, Lexy!"

"HA! That's if you guys can get to it first!" Sebastian taunted them. By now the three were neck to neck and were inches away from the door.

The three dived for it and the doors burst open with an earsplitting bang, both doors bouncing off the wall as the three fell to the floor, head on. They hit the white floor loud and hard, the three of them emitting groans; Sebastian was the first to recover from the fall and get up, followed by Linda and Lexy. When the three looked up they visibly paled: they were in an enormous, white office that had a bookshelf, a couch, and a white desk. But it wasn't the room that scared them, oh no, it was what was behind the desk that scared them. Behind the white desk was Xemnas with a look of shock that was quickly replaced with anger. If looks could kill the three would've probably been dead by now, because Xemnas was glaring at them so badly they could've sworn he was the devil himself.

"Oh shit we're fucked!" Sebastian whispered over to his friends in a tone that made them nervous. They watched as Xemnas slowly walked over to them, not taking his eyes of them for even a fraction of a second.

He stood tall in front of them, orange-red eyes pouring down on them, "What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas spoke coldly and slowly, sending unwanted chills down the trio's spine.

The trio stuttered, trying to choose their words carefully. Xemnas was no stranger to the trio, he is a ruthless leader and pissing him off further could be fatal on their behalf.

"You see, s-sir" Linda began, "we were trying to find the k-kitchen since we realized how hungry we were, but we got lost on the way. S-so when we spotted those doors, we t-thought it was the kitchen and ran for it." Lexy and Sebastian nodded to back her up.

Xemnas wasn't satisfied with their answer though, "And what made you think my office was the kitchen when it has my organization rank engraved on top of the door?" he sharply asked them, glaring at them even more, if that was possible. All he received from the teens though, were confused stares. The three simultaneously took a step back and leaned backwards, peeking up to get a good look at top of the door, and sure enough, there was a roman numeral one engraved on there.

The teenagers looked back at Xemnas while laughing nervously. "We are really sorry, Xemnas…uh, sir." Lexy began to apologize, both hands spread out in front of her as if gesturing for him to calm down. "It won't happen again, we promise." Lin and Sebastian muttered there agreements.

Xemnas looked started at them coldly for a second before raising his arm up, summoning a dark portal. The trio ran for it not caring where the portal took them, nor waited for what Xemnas had to say.

Lin, Lexy, and Sebastian, walked out of the portal a moment later and found themselves in the kitchen. They all smiled stupidly at each other; finally they had arrived at their destination, even if it almost killed them. The three raced to the refrigerator and food cabinets grabbing anything that interested them like ice cream, potato chips, Flaming Hot Cheetos, etcetera.

"I can't believe we almost got killed over trying to find the kitchen." Sebastian chuckled, his two friends laughing along with him.

There was a slight sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, the three turned around to find some of the members. Luxord was playing cards on the breakfast table, next to him was Xigbar, who was staring at them; Zexion was sitting in the lounge reading a book, and next to him was Lexaeus who was working on a puzzle.

Lexy went over to the counter near the breakfast table and sat down facing Xigbar. "Que onda, wey!" Xigbar started at the brunette in front of him, "What did you say to me?" Lexy laughed at him, one hand covering her mouth, while the other one held a small bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos. "Its Spanish slang" she began to explain, "it means 'what's up, dude'."

"Well, around here we speak English, little girl." Xigbar laughed mockingly at her.

Lexy narrowed her green eyes at him, causing him to laugh even more, "I am not a little girl, am fourteen going on fifteen, damn it."

Xigbar was one of the older members of the organization, number two to be exact. He uses two twin snipers as weapons and has this pirate look going on: his eyes are a piercing gold-yellow color and a black eye patch covers his right eye, a scar that runs down from his left cheek to his jaw line graces his features, and long, jet black hair with a couple of white streaks, is held in a low pony tail.

Linda and Sebastian joined her, both of them with a bag with a bag of Hot Cheetos in their hand as well. "Yeah," Linda backed her friend up, "we aren't kids we're teenagers."

"Oh, well excuse me, teenagers." Xigbar sarcastically corrected himself while he continued to laugh mockingly at them.

The trio rolled their eyes at the older man in front of them. That was definitely Xigbar. "Whatever, old man." Lexy waved away his comment, causing Xigbar to protest at her 'old man' comment, but she ignored him and turned her attention to Luxord who was playing cards on the table next to Xigbar.

Luxord was number ten in the organization; he had blonde hair and a blonde goatee to match, his ears were pierced and had a nobody symbol stud on his right ear, and his eyes are a bright shade of blue.

"Hey Luxord, I'll play you a card game." Lexy casually said to him. This immediately caught Luxord's attention, he smirked at her, "Alright, mate. Which game would you like to play: Poker?" Luxord asked her in his British accent.

Lexy immediately answered, "No," she smirked, "Danish." (A/N: it pronounced: day-nish)

Luxord raised an eyebrow at her but nodded in agreement. Lexy turned to her friends who where engrossed in their Cheetos, "Hey, quern jugar?" Lexy asked them.

"Que juegan?" Linda asked her friend curiously.

"Danish." Lexy stated.

Linda shrugged, and walked over to where Lexy and Luxord were. Lexy turned to Sebastian and asked if he was going to play, he shook his head and said he would watch them.

Sebastian knows better then to challenge Luxord to a game of cards; after all, they did call him the Gambler of Fate for a reason.

"Ok, for those of you that forgot how to play or don't know how to play here are the rules." Lexy announced, "A two blocks any card in the game, a ten cancels the play, an eight skips a turn, if a seven is put down you have to put down a lower card, if you put down an ace you challenge some one, now, the only thing that can block an ace is a two, unless your opponent aces you right back, if you don't have either, or, you take all the cards that are in play. Any questions?"

Linda and Luxord shook their heads showing that they clearly understood the rules. And the game began. Five minutes into the game Luxord decided speak up. "Well, ladies how about we make things interesting, eh?" a smirk graced his features, "Since you are new to the castle, I'll go easy on you so, if I win you three have to stay out of the junk food cabinet for a week." He said as he eyeing the fifteen empty bags of Cheetos in the trashcan.

'_No junk food for a week, crap_.' Linda looked over at Lexy, and it looked like she was thinking the same thing. Linda and Lexy then looked over at Sebastian, who was giving them a 'you-better-win' look. They both looked back at Luxord who was smirking, "Do we have an agreement?" he asked them.

"Ganale a este mamón." Sebastian cheered them on. Linda and Lexy nodded to Luxord, "Yeah we got an agreement, but if we win then-"

Lexy cut Linda off, "Then everyone who is in this room, including you Luxord, become our bitches and do everything we demand for a week."

Every organization member in the room looked up, and threatened Luxord if he didn't win. Sebastian smiled in satisfaction; personally he thought it was a fair deal.

Luxord nodded at them and the game continued.

Five minutes later the trio was sulking in the lounge, they had lost the game against Luxord and now they had to give up junk food for a week.

"Well this day is turning out nicely." Lexy said sarcastically as she sank further into the couch.

"Yeah your right Lex, I mean we got kidnapped, got lost, almost got a concussion, almost got ourselves killed, and know we lose our junk food privileges. Could this day get any better?" Linda said, running a hand through her dark brown hair in frustration.

"You guys should know better then to challenge Luxord to a card game." Sebastian scolded his friends.

Linda and Lexy mildly glared at him, "You didn't say anything to stop us, so it's as your fault as much as it is ours." Linda contradicted.

Zexion, who was sitting near them, was beginning to get annoyed by the three, he sighed and massaged his temples.

Sebastian looked over at him, noticing him for the first time and grinned in mischief, "You forgot to mention one other thing Linda."

Linda looked over at him confused, "What did I forget to mention?"

Sebastian smiled, "You forgot to mention that we were being manipulated" he looked over at Zexion as he said this, "for over a month."

Zexion glared over at him in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah" Lexy turned around completely to face Zexion, "what where you doing on Earth?"

Zexion sighed once again. "That's confidential." He said unemotionally.

"Please tell us. Pretty please with sugar on top." Lexy gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Zexion said firmly.

"Fine," Linda said in a sing-song voice, "we'll just get the information from someone else."

Zexion didn't reply and continued to read his book.

The trio frowned at his reaction, which was nothing, and got up from the couch. They were determined to find out why he was sent to Earth but if Zexion didn't want to tell them then they would have to get the information from someone else.

The three began to leave the kitchen wondering who to go to for the information. "Bye, Sexy Zexy." Lexy and Linda said over there shoulder together, making Zexion look up at them oddly as the trio left the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter six is done so I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make it longer but I needed to get this chapter up. I don't know if I got the organization members personalities right so if you see any OOCness, please tell me. So drop a review and see ya next time:D

F/N: Hi! got a few review answer here, straight from the lady upstairs

Wovles Call: Agreed Nobody's do rule lol. Hope you stick around!

C2-Chikaru: Glad you like it. I did think about the video games but decided against them. Thanks for the review !

1Gaarafan: Lol i will update soon, since i already have chapter 1-8 done ! I am working on chapter nine right now! So thats why i have Rasake putting up notes for me lol. Thank you, stick around!

kay well i have limited time with you guys, ladders, R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that comes out in this story but I do own my OC's Sebastian, Lexy, and Linda.

**Summery: ** Three best friends, who are completely different from each other get kidnappedandchoose completely different sides. Now things are about to get interesting; especially since they know what's going to happen. Now the lives of thirteen Nobodies are at the mercy of three teenagers whose loyalties lie on different sides.

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

**A/N**: Oh, and this chapter I would like to dedicate it to Rasake :D, you're a great pal!

**Chapter Seven: **

Linda was dead tired, she had a long day and sleep was finally catching up to herThey had ran around the enter castle trying to find answers about Zexion's mission to earth when they bumped into Demyx who, to there luck, willingly told them about it.

The Organization was doing their basic missions like observing heartless, worlds, and the locals, when Xemnas discovered another world near the one they were observing. Planet Earth. Zexion was sent to check out the world including the Heartless activity, which he found that oddly enough, there was none. But he found something else that immediately interested him, information from three teenagers who just happen to be talking about there favorite game, Kingdom Hearts.

Zexion reported to Xemnas immediately about this new found information and got new orders from him: stay and find out some more information until the time is right.

The rest is pretty much self explanatory.

Linda sighed and rolled over to lie on her back, looking up at the ceiling she wondered how this year would turn out and hoped that Lexy was wrong, she hoped they would not be here for a year. Linda relaxed and pushed the thought aside, she did not want to worry at the moment; all she wanted was to rest after an extremely long and very eventful day.

She looked over at her friend and realized she was asleep by her even breathing, soon her eyelids began to droop and she was immediately out like a light.

Lexy woke up that morning to the sound of knocking at the door. She groaned and put her pillow on top of her head mumbling a go away to whoever was knocking.

She began to doze off once again until she heard the door open and the sound of foot steps approaching her bed.

"Rise and shine my little Oracles." Came an all too familiar voice.

Lexy suddenly let out a startled yelp when she found herself on the floor face down with the mattress on top of her. Axel had completely flipped her over!

She slowly got up and rubbed the back of her neck while glaring daggers at Axel, "What the hell is your problem, damn it Axel."

Axel smirked at her, "Glad to see someone's a morning person." He said sarcastically.

Lexy furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Well you'd be ticked to if someone just completely flipped you over while you were asleep."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever" Axel ignored her and turned to walk towards Linda's bed, he bend his knees slight and effortlessly grab the mattress, flipping Linda over just like he did to Lexy.

She awoke with a start and looked around groggily, "What the hell? Axel that's not cool why don't you go bother Sebastian, huh?"

Lexy nodded her head agreeing to Linda's suggestion, "Yeah," she said "why don't you go wake _him_ up?"

Axel smiled in mischief, "Oh, don't you worry, I was getting right on that." he headed for the door across the hall, barging in without even knocking.

Curious, Linda and Lexy followed him making sure to keep a safe distance from Axel as

he went up to Sebastian's bed and produced a flame in his hand. Linda and Lexy's eyes widen at the realization of what Axel was about to do and they slowly exited the room, not a moment later did they hear an earsplitting yell and a string of curses form Sebastian's room. "What the fuck?! _Pinche_ Axel! You can't just come into people's rooms and torch them while their sleeping you fucking asshole!"

Axel came back into Linda and Lexy's room with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Their happy now?" he asked them. Lexy awkwardly nodded while Linda just shrugged.

"Why did you sleep in your uniform?" Axel asked as he began to study them.

"Well," Linda answered, "we didn't have time to pack; I mean we weren't exactly expecting you."

"Well hurry up and get ready, Superior wants you up and running." He said and left the room closing the door behind him.

"I am goanna take a shower." Lexy announced.

Linda nodded, "Yeah, ok, wake me up when you're done."

Linda sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. It read six A.M. She moaned and laid down, drifting off into a light sleep.

(Sebastian's Room)

'_Idiotic pyromaniac, stupid son of a mother fucking bitch!' _Sebastian was pissed beyond belief, his ass just got torched! And when Sebastian is pissed you better keep your distance but he just knew that Lexy was goanna laugh her ass off when she saw him, like she always does.

He sighed and rubbed his already barbequed butt, "God damn it." He muttered.

Carefully he began to walk towards the bathroom pain shooting threw out his lower body as he took a step. Finally he had decided to take a shower hopefully his behind would cool down.

(Linda and Lexy's room)

Lexy walk out of the bathroom already dressed in her Organization uniform, and woke Linda up. After Linda took a shower and got ready they decided to meet up with Sebastian and see how his ass is doing.

Both girls went out into the hall and knocked on Sebastian door, a minute or so later the door flew open. Sebastian stood there in all his glory, his hair wet from the shower.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked amusement evident in her voice.

Sebastian mildly glared at her, "Well my _ass_ just got barbequed, what do you expect?"

Lexy tried to hold back a smile but failed miserably and laughed a bit. Sebastian glared darkly at her.

Oh, how well he knew her.

Lexy immediately calmed down after she saw Sebastian's glare and muttered and apology.

"Come let's go find someone who has a hi-potion." Linda suggested.

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "How about we try Vexen's lab?"

"Are you insane," Lexy immediately disagreed giving him a knowing look, "who knows what he'll do to us if we go in there, I don't want to be his next experiment."

Sebastian sighed, "Yeah you got a point there. But I can't walk my ass hurts every time I do."

"Ok then just stay in your room until we find a potion." Linda offered. Sebastian looked at her in disbelief, "You mean to tell me that I walked all the way over here for nothing?"

Linda shrugged while Lexy nodded, "Yup pretty much, buddy."

Sebastian sighed in frustration, "Fine but at least help me get back to the couch."

"Ok, help him Lin." Lexy said.

"Oh, yeah right, you're helping too." Linda snorted.

"Damn…" Lexy sighed in defeat, putting her arm under their friend, slowly lead him to the couch where they laid him face down. "Ok you stay here and we'll go get you that potion." Linda said as they began to walk out the door. "Like I have a choice." Sebastian yelled after them as they left.

"Let's go get breakfast first." Lexy said with yawned. Linda looked at her with concern. "What about Sebastian?"

Lexy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry we'll get to it, but I want to eat first, I'm hungry." She gently patted her stomach. "Besides," she added thoughtfully, "I bet most of the Organization is in the kitchen, it's six in the f-ing morning after all."

Linda shrugged looking at her sideways silently telling her she had a point. The rest of the way was silent as they headed for the kitchen where they found a lot of the Organization members eating including: Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Roxas

"Good morning." Lexy chirped as Linda and she entered the kitchen; Linda smiled brightly bidding everyone a good morning along with her friend while some of the members just grumbled and the others glared at their cheerfully attitudes.

"So what's for breakfast?" Linda asked in the same cheerful manner.

Xaldin rolled his eyes and glared, "A nice glass of shut the hell up."

Linda and Lexy waved off the comment, "Whatever you say, Sideburns." Xaldin glared at them, trying to restrain himself from slicing them in half.

Linda walked over to the pantry, ignoring Xaldin's glare on her and took out a box of cereal and two bowls. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vexen warned the girls. Lexy raised and eyebrow from her seat next to Demyx, "And why not?"

"Because, that's Xigbar's cereal." Vexen answered emotionlessly.

Lexy looked at him as if asking him what was his point.

Vexen shrugged, "Your funeral."

Both girls shrugged, not really thinking much of Vexen's warning and began to eat their cereal. "So how are you girls enjoying your stay here at Castle That Never Was?" Lexy cringed at the voice that asked them the question, the only female in the Organization, Larxene. Both turned to her. "It's… good." Linda answered unsure of what to say, and now that she thought about she didn't know what to make of her stay at the castle.

"I am surprised Xemnas didn't kill you when you literally exploded into his office." Zexion muttered from his seat two chairs down. Both girls laughed, "You heard about that?" Linda asked with a giggle. Demyx laughed along with both of them, "Are you kidding, the whole castle heard about it, nice job by the way."

"I am just as surprised as Zexion that we got out with out a scratch." Lexy added thoughtfully.

"But I bet Xemnas sure as hell wanted to hurt you." Luxord quietly mumbled under his breath while playing with his cards, but both girls caught it despite the distance, "We know." Linda and Lexy said together as they finished up there breakfast.

"So where's the other one?" Lexaeus asked, absorbed in his puzzle. Lexy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What other one?"

"The boy that was with you when you got here, Sebastian was it?" Lexaeus looked up from his puzzle and awaited an answer. Axel looked up at the two from the lounge and wondered if they would tell about his early morning 'wake up call'.

Lexy giggled thinking about what Axel did to Sebastian; Linda elbowed her in the ribs and glared; as a result and she immediately quite down.

"Oh, he got into a little incident this morning and decided to sleep in for another hour." Linda replied casually.

Lexaeus seemed to accept the answer with a slight nod and went back to his puzzle while Axel smirked at them in satisfaction and went back to his conversation as well.

Linda remained quite for a minute, her mind drifting into her own fairytale world until she realized the reason she and Lexy came here, "Hey do any of you have a potion?" She said loud enough to catch there attention. Everyone at the table to look up at her and mumbled a jaded 'no'. Linda frowned and turned to Lexy, mouthing a 'now what?' Lexy just shook her head and told her to wait.

She went over to Axel who was sitting on the couch along with someone who appeared to be Roxas. "Hey Axel, hey Roxas." Lexy stood in front of them.

"Hey Alexandria." Roxas greeted with a small nod.

Lexy winced at the sound of her name, "Call me Lexy, please." Roxas nodded. Lexy turned her attention to Axel this time and smiled, "By any chance do you have a potion, preferably a Hi-potion." Axel shook his head with a bored look. She smirked at him, "Liar." Axel raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't have one girly, commit it to memory." He pointed to his temple for emphasis.

"Ok, fine." She sighed in defeat. Linda came over to her friend and frowned, while Axel and Roxas got up and began to walk out of the kitchen. Something then caught Linda's eye and it was in Axel's uniform pocket. She smiled in mischief and nudged Lexy, "Hey look at that." She nodded towards Axels pocket and faced her friend.

Lexy smiled wickedly back at her and gave her a nod. The girls both suddenly ran at Axel and tackled him to the ground with a loud thump and soon the three of them were wrestling. "What the HELL are you two doing?!" Axel growled as he fought back as best a he could, which wasn't much due to the uncomfortable position he was in at the moment: lying face down on the floor with Linda sitting on his back, her hands on his shoulders to pin him down; While Lexy attempted grabbed the green vial that was in his pocket as she gave him a charley horse in the leg to numb it and paralyze his for a moment.

Everyone in the kitchen was staring with amusement and surprise. Two girls had just tackled _Axel _to the ground and they all knew this was going to cause a commotion. Vexen watch with complete interest and observed the girls behavior, Zexion was quite surprise by this, he might have known the two girls for a month or so but this was unexpected and maybe even a little scary, Larxene on the other hand wanted in on the action even though she got along fairly well with Axel, Roxas was trying so hard not to laugh, Xaldin was just staring with his eyebrows nearly up his hairline. Demyx, like Roxas, was trying not to laugh but failing miserably, Luxord was betting on who would win, and Lexaeus was completely ignoring them, his eyes still on the puzzle he was working on.

"Hurry Lexy cause I don't think I can pin him down much longer." Linda urged her friend with a slightly exhausted tone.

"…just a little more…" She gave one finial pull on the bottle as Axel wiggled violently, shouting every curse word and threat he knew, and the potion slid out right into her hands, "There I got lets get out of here!" Lexy screamed at her friend. Linda let go of Axel immediately and in a flash both girls were out of the kitchen and in the hall running. Axel summoned his weapons and began to chase after them. "Axel, don't kill them… or torch them." Xaldin shouted after him.

"Too late!" The three of them shouted back.

A ghost of a smirk perched Zexion's lips as he shook his head in disapproval.

(Axel, Linda and Lexy)

Linda and Lexy ran for it as fast as they could, trying hard to avoid Axels flames of fury, past dozens of halls and into The Hall of Empty Melodies. Lexy tossed the green vial over to Linda who was ahead of her and told her that she has an idea to get to Sebastian's room faster. Lexy lead her friend into the Proof of Existence room which resembled a cemetery. Each 'grave stone' was a portal that led to each Organization member; every 'grave' represented a member. The 'grave stones' had each members weapon engraved on them with the color blue to indicate they were alive, when one Organization member died the 'grave' would turn red. "Find Demyx's portal and run into it." Lexy instructed as they searched each grave. A second later Linda found it and led her and Lexy into it appearing next to Demyx, who was still in the kitchen, when they went through.

"Demyx!" Lexy and Linda screamed in unison. He jumped a foot in air and turned around to face the girls, "Linda, Lexy!" He yelled back playfully with a smile on his face.

Lexy hit him in the arm lightly but smiled, "Look we need you make us a dark portal to Sebastian's room and quick, please." Lexy said in a rush. Demyx opened his mouth to protest when Linda cut him off, "NOW before Axel comes to kill us!"

"Ok, ok." He raised his arm and with a swift movement a portal appeared. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks, Demyx." Linda yelled while she and Lexy entered the portal. "Yeah thanks a bunch Demyx, we'll see yea later." Lexy yelled back as the portal closed.

The girls stepped out of the dark portal with a heavy sigh of relief and walked further into the room where Sebastian was lying down on the couch asleep. "You guys got it?" He asked groggily when Linda shook him awake. Lexy nodded and carefully helped him stand up. "Here." Linda handed her male friend the vial. Sebastian took it and gulped it down as soon as he opened it. The trio stood there in silence, waiting for the potion to take affect but nothing happened. "What the hell, are you sure you got the right potion?" Sebastian asked his friends as he looked at the empty bottle in his hand. But before the any girls could answer a dark portal opened in back of them and Axel stepped out. "You two." He pointed at Lexy and Linda getting ready to flame the crap out of them. "Give me back that potion." He said dangerously

"Too late Axel, Sebastian already--" Lexy was cut off in mid sentence by a loud 'pop'.

Linda, Lexy, and Axel turned to face the source of the sound and found Sebastian missing.

"Hey where'd he go?" Linda looked around confusingly. Axel tapped the girls on the shoulder and pointed down on the ground. Linda and Lexy mouths dropped. There was a one year old toddler on the floor…and it was Sebastian. Lexy spun on her heels and glared at Axel, "Why didn't you tell us that that wasn't a Hi-potion or even a HEALING potion for that matter?"

Axel shrugged, "Amusement." He said simply.

Lexy and Linda stared at him in disbelief, "And why, my I ask, did you have a baby-turning potion in your cloak pocket?" Linda looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

Axel scowled at her, "Well, that 'baby-turning potion'," he air quoted, "was meant to be put in Xigbar's morning drink, but _someone_ just _had_ to tackle me and steal it."

"And… why did you want to put it in the old man's drink?" Lexy dragged on to the person she now considered a maniac.

Axel looked irritably at her. "Because I wanted to see if Xiggy was ugly when he was a baby like he is now."

Linda, Lexy, and one year old Sebastian stared blankly at him, when Sebastian suddenly began to cry. Lexy smiled grimly at the toddler as she picked him up from the ground and carried him, being careful with his toasted butt, when Sebastian suddenly hit her square in the face and laughed at her. "Ow! You forking devils cabana boy." Lexy glared at her baby friend and threaten to drop him, which only caused him to hit her again and giggle hysterically. Lexy growled at him and handed him over to Linda with a scowl. "Here Linda, you take him." Linda took him in her arms but Sebastian screamed and cried even more, "What's the matter with him?" Linda asked to no one in particular while Sebastian struggled violently in her arms.

"I don't know, maybe it's his ass that's hurting him." Axel suggested.

"What do we do now?" Linda put Sebastian down on the couch. Silence fell upon the room as each person thought up an answer when a loud farting sound was heard followed by a foul order that slowly began to filled the room. Everyone turned to Sebastian, only to find him pouting and on the verge of tears. Linda, Lexy, and Axels face changed to one of disgust and horror.

"Who's changing the diaper?" Axel looked at Linda and Lexy. Both of the girls eyes grew wide and quickly shook their heads, "Hell no, the guy could probably kill a skunk with those fumes." Lexy shook her head.

Axel looked towards Linda expectedly, "Nooo way José, nuh-uh."

Sebastian burst out crying hysterically, startling the three and making them cover there ears with their hands. "That's it!" Axel grabbed Sebastian from on of his legs making him go upside down with him crying as Axel lifted his free hand an opened a portal. Linda and Lexy followed the pyro as he stepped into it, where four almost immediately appeared in Vexen's lab, where the scientist was scribbling notes furiously on his notebook.

"Hey old man, we gotta problem here thanks to your stupid potions." Axel calmly explained to Vexen, who stopped what he was doing and turned to face Axel with a glare but stopped when he saw a toddler dangling upside down from Axel hand.

"What did you DO?!" Vexen asked him with wide eyes and clenched teeth. Axel simply kept calm and waved over to the girls who were at his side. "They're the ones that gave him the damn potion."

Lexy's mouth dropped in disbelief at his accusation, "US?! You were the one that didn't warn us what it was in the first place!" Axel glared fiercely at the teenager, his jaw clenched and his face completely serious, "I told you to give it back to me when you stole it!"

"And you think we would actually listen to you? I mean it _us_, you moronic idiot!" Linda shot back at Axel just as fiercely.

"ENOUGH!" Vexen screamed at the bickering three, he was not in the mood for this kind of crap. "Axel, leave the child over there"—he pointed over to a cushion, like the ones in the doctor's office with the white paper—"I'll give him the antidote as soon as I find it."

"You might wanna give him a Hi-potion as well." Lexy suggested with and smug smirk.

Vexen raised an eyebrow at her questionably, waiting for her to explain further. She glanced at Axel--who had set the sobbing Sebastian down on the cushion--for a moment, before her eyes returned to Vexen's gaze, "Our dearest Axel, flamed him this morning." She finished lazy but smugly. Boy was she going to get killed for this one.

Vexen snapped his eyes towards Axel who was restraining himself from strangling the smirking Lexy and the snickering Linda. "Axel, they've been here for less then twenty-four hours, and already someone is both transformed and hurt, I knew this had to be either you or Demyx. You've done it now!"

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it old man?" Axel taunted. Vexen was unfazed though, you could tell by the huge smirk and crazy look in his eyes. "Xemnas would want to hear all about it, and I am sure he would be interested Axel. Girls—you may leave, I'll deal with number eight."

"With pleasure," Lexy shot a smirk at Axel who in turn gave her a death glare.

Linda grabbed her friends arm and exited the lab.

"That wasn't nice, Lexy." Linda scolded and glared at the laughing brunette.

"Well he deserved it for picking on Sebastian, besides it Axel he'll be fine." She dismissed Linda's concern with a wave. "Plus you were laughing about it not to long ago, why the change of heart?"

"Don't know, guess I just feel guilty." Linda shrugged, and began to walk, leaving Lexy to stare after her with an WTF expression, "Guilty?"—she made a face of disgust and jogged up to her—"since when?"

Linda smirked and began to laugh, making Lexy go into a state of confusion. "I was kidding Lex, like hell am I going to feel sorry for him."

"Oh."

Linda laughed again and grabbed Lexy's arm, "Come lets go to the library."

"That's if we can find it!" Lexy grumbled.

"Maybe we can if we go through Zexion's thingy in the Proof of Existence, it might lead us there." She chirped and ran, practically dragging Lexy with her.

(10 Minutes later…)

"Told you we'd find it!" Linda stuck her tongue out at her panting friend. They ran all the way to the damn Proof of Existence, where they finally ended up in the library.

"Yes!" Lexy shouted, making it echo throughout the library. She ran over to the white couch and laid down on it muttering something along the lines of having 'freaks for friends', while Linda ran around the library, which was f-ing huge by the way.

"Come on Lexy get your butt off that couch right now!" She screamed from the other side of the library.

"Well make me! I'm tired, so just because your sugar high right after breakfast doesn't mean that I am too, dimwit!" She yelled back at her hyper active companion, who was running around as if the devil himself was running after her.

"Will you two quite down this _is_ a library!" Lexy felt her heart jump to her throat and back at the sound of Zexion's voice from behind her. Immediately she sat up to tell him to go to hell, when she found that he was no where to be seen. Creeped out, she fully stood up and started looking around for him but stopped when she found a portal opening up with Zexion coming out of it. "Damn Zexion, it's seven in the morning and already you're trying to give me a heart attack."

"Enough of your childish games, Alexandria. We have a meeting in two minutes and superior wants both you and Linda to attend, seeing as Sebastian had a run in earlier this morning with Axel." Zexion closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as though frustrated.

Lexy glared at him, she was in a shit of mood this morning. "First _don't_ call me Alexandria, please. It's Lexy."—she struggled to keep the frustration out of her voice, but no matter how hard she tried anger was clearly evident—"second, I'm not the one running like a crazy chicken who's lost her head," She pointed at Linda. "And third when do you think Sebastian's going to be back to his normal psychotic self?"

Zexion sighed deeply but answered her question anyway, "Vexen will give Sebastian the antidote as soon as we are through with the meeting, but right now we need to go _immediately_, get Linda's ass over here now before were late." He point to where he was standing.

"Fine," Lexy calmly replied.

"LINDA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE A MEETING TO GO TO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making Zexion cringe and Linda run over to them with a pout.

"Aw, we didn't even have time to explore the library completely."

"You can explore it some other time." Zexion replied as he opened a portal for us. Linda glared at her kidnapper and went into the portal. Lexy shrugged off her friend's behavior and followed her in with Zexion in tow.

X XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Be happy after almost a year of not writing crap, I'm done!!!**

**Next chapter will be a hell of a lot more interesting and hopefully the plot will turn darker! I'm proud I did 11 pages :D!!! Give me feedback!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is chapter eight.**

**I realize that I forgot to name my seventh chapter…Oops lol.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: The Meeting of Oblivion and the Finding of Namine **

Exiting the portal Zexion left the girls in the middle of the room and teleported to his seat, which was very, very high. Linda and Lexy felt like they were sitting at the very bottom row at the movie theater, and if you've ever done that you know that you have to crane your neck all the way.

Both girls looked around to try and find a seat. Annoyed that the Organization hadn't put one out for their 'guest', Lexy crossed her arms and shot a dirty look at Xemnas, who didn't even glance her way and began to speak.

"Last week, I announced the up coming mission to Castle Oblivion." At this sudden announcement Lexy's eyes bugged out while Linda smiled, excited to finally be able to meet Sora.

"The date of the departure will be tomorrow at four A.M sharp." Xemnas continued stressing the last word with gritted teeth. "Number six, eleven, twelve, four, and five, be ready at four." The respective members faced their superior as their number were called and nodded at him. Xemnas then set his blazing eyes on Axel and screwed up his facial expression into a semi-angry one. "Number eight, as a personal form of punishment for burning our guest; you will be going along to Castel Oblivion."—Axel glared darkly at the two girls, as Xemnas continued. "Marluxia will be in charge of all of you."

That's when an uproar began.

"Superior this is an outrage!" Vexen yelled as he leaned from his seat his hands griping the arm rest of it, eyes blazing. Most of the members yelled out their agreements.

Zexion shook his head and gave Marluxia a I-am-higher-than-you-so-deal-with-it look. "Superior he is just a neophyte!" he spat with disgust.

Marluxia gave him a death glare and turned to face Xemnas with a calm demeanor. "I am_sure_ I can handle this mission, Superior, despite what the others might think."

"You can only imagine how he's going to decorate the castle." Demyx snorted at Roxas's whispered comment.

"Silence Number thirteen." Xemnas snapped at the blonde.

"Yeah Roxas," Larxene laughed and smiled a sickly sweet smile, "you shouldn't be saying anything" her expression then turned sour, "after all you are _lower_ then he is."

Roxas glared at her but said nothing.

"That's enough!" Xemnas demanded. Lexy and Linda glanced at each other and raised there hands high in the air to get Xemnas attention. "Xemnas! Hey_vato_!" Lexy waved her hand as though saying hi. Superior looked down at the two and raised an eyebrow signaling his attention was on them. "Can we come along?" Linda asked with a huge smile on her face and a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Go along where?" Saix asked with a hint of amusement.

"To Castle Oblivion, duh _wey_!" Lexy said with her hands on her hips.

"No." Xemnas said with a wave of his hand.

"But _we need_ to be there!" Lexy's eyes were intense, trying to get a message across. Luckily for her Xemnas caught it, "…we will talk later on today, in my office." He nodded toward them and then looked back at the Organization.

"Now on to other business: …Number thirteen handle the heartless at Hallow Bastion. Xigbar, it has come to my attention that a new nobody has been born—bring them here. You're dismissed." Zexion grabbed both girls by the arm as the room began to empty and portaled them back to the library.

(Library: Third floor )

"Yay!" Linda squealed and resumed running around the library like she did earlier this morning. Lexy rolled her eyes at Linda and turned to Zexion. "Do you think I can go with Xigbar on his mission?" Zexion looked at her curiously, "I don't think so, Lexy. Why do you want to go?" Lexy tipped her head to the side and looked at the Cloak Schemer wondering if she should tell him the truth. "I'm just curious, but I think that nobody Xigbar is going to retrieve is a she." Zexion raised a curious eyebrow, as if telling her to continue but she ignored him and began to walk up the stairs of the library where Linda was messing with the books, but stopped after a thought occurred to her, and looked over her shoulder, "Oh and if it is a girl make she you test her…abilities or power, whatever you guys like to call it." She smiled slyly. "And tell us when Sebastian gets better!" Lexy yelled before Zexion left completely.

"We should bug him later." Linda suggested after Zexion left with a giggle, watching Lexy walk up the stairs and towards the railing she was leaning on. "Nah we better not, the poor guy practically baby sits us." With that they dismissed the topic, after all, Linda was ecstatic about Castle Oblivion, and you could tell by the huge smile on her face. "Oh my gawd! I can't wait to meet Sora and maybe we can go with him on his adventure!" Yeah there's no doubt that Linda was over the top ecstatic. Lexy on the other hand almost cringed when she heard the word _we_. Oh boy. "You wanna sleep for a year?" Lexy managed to let out a strangled laugh but at the same time she was being sarcastic. "No dummy," Linda playfully shoved the already panicking girl. "I wanna go on the adventure he goes through in KH2, and possibly…well get rid of these guys." Linda leaned in a bit to whisper the last part. Lexy froze at her last comment and moved away from the rail, heading for the stairs. "Where are you going?!" Linda called after her.

"Bathroom!" Lexy yelled back and ran for the library exit.

(Vexen's Lab: Basement)

"When's the kid going to get the antidote Vexen?" Zexion lazily asked his long time colleague as he leaned causally against the wall.

"In a minute," he called back at him while rummaging through his bottom drawer where he held the remedies to half of his potions. "I just need to find…a never mind I found the solution." He grabbed the vial and held it up by the flask, then turned to baby Sebastian who was watching them with slight fascination.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"What?!" Vexen snapped. The door opened and in walked in Lexy. "I need to talk to… him" Lexy trailed off when she saw that Sebastian was still a baby. She sighed, "Damn, I'm guessing I have to wait?" she asked sheepishly. The scientist merely nodded with a small glare.

"Not for long though," Zexion said, "he was just about to give Sebastian the remedy."

"Oh."

(One Minute later…)

"Yes, I am fifteen again!" Sebastian cheered and turned to Lexy, "no thanks to you."

She scowled in mock offense, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," Sebastian continued, "that you and Linda should have read the label on the damn vial."

Lexy's mouth dropped slightly shocked of the accusation, "Psychotic friend say wha-?" Lexy shook her head as if to get rid of the shock, "There was no label!"

"Axel must have taken it off." Vexen concluded, looking at the two. Zexion nodded his agreement and excused himself and left, saying something about Xigbar probably being back. "See." Lexy gestured at Vexen. "It's not me and Linda's fault."

"But when you see a vial, Lexy" Sebastian argued, "especially in Axels' pocket you should know that he's up to no good."

"Well sor-ry." She lifted her hands as if someone was pointing a gun at her. "Anyways, we have better things to discuss."

"Like-?" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse us," she said to Vexen, who was writing down notes while looking at a tube, and grab the sleeve of Sebastian's black Organization uniform pulling him out the door and into an empty room near by. "Like the trip to Castle Oblivion which is tomorrow at four." Lexy told him in a panicking voice. Sebastian stared at her for a while before saying something, "Tomorrow?! We have less time then we thought."

Lexy nodded, "I know, and to add to our problems Xemnas isn't going to let us go unless we give him a good reason as to why we need to be there. Linda, you and me are meeting with him in his office later today."

"Shit." He murmured.

She nodded again and added as an after thought, "Xemnas then gave Xigbar an order to retrieve a new nobody that has been created."

"…Naminé." He stated in a loud whisper. Lexy nodded once again.

"That means we only have a couple of days until Sora shows up." Sebastian concluded.

Lexy grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "What are we going to tell Xemnas?"

Annoyed, Sebastian pulled away from her grip. "Look just leave the talking to me, got it?" Lexy nodded…again.

"Ok, come on lets find Linda." He grabbed Lexy by the sleeve and exited the empty room.

(Two hours later: Library: Third floor)

Sebastian and Lexy had reunited with Linda two hours ago and were currently in the library where Lexy had left Linda.

"Hey look at this book!" Linda held it up in the air the front cover reading "Marquise de Sade" (sp?)

Sebastian chuckled from his seat on the table, "You better put it back Lin, unless you want Larxene to kill you."

"How do you know it's her book?" She titled her head to the side.

"Because Marquise de Sade is her hero." Lexy answered nonchalant, her head lay on the table she sat at.

Linda shrugged and put the book back on the shelf, when a feminine hand grabbed her wrist from the end of the bookshelf. Linda yelp in surprise and faced the owner of the hand: Larxene. "Good thing you listened to you friends girly," Larxene sneered, "I was getting ready to electrocute you from here _all _the way back to _your_ world." She paused and studied the three with an intense stare, as though checking to see if they were any threat. She nodded to herself after awhile, satisfied. "By the way, Xemnas wants to see you." She added as an after thought, and left.

Sebastian sighed and got up from his seat along with his two friends. "Come on, and remember let me do the talking." Linda nodded while Lexy rolled her eyes.

(Xemnas Office: Thirteenth floor)

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"Enter." Xemnas deep voice rang from inside his office.

Sebastian did so and stood in front of Xemnas who was sitting in his desk. Linda and Lexy followed their friends' example and stood beside him as soon as they closed the door.

"Glad to see you are able to walk, Sebastian." He nodded towards the green eye male.

Sebastian smirked sarcastically at the Organization leader but kept quite.

Xemnas glanced at the trio for a seconded before speaking. "Why is it that you would like to join the mission to Castle Oblivion?" He looked at them with a suspicious gleam in his red-orange eyes.

"We have reason to believe that there are traitors in the Organization." Sebastian bluntly answered, making Linda and Lexy look at him as if he was insane for even suggesting the truth.

Xemnas glared at the three and stood up from his desk, "You three have been here for less then a day, and you're accusing the members of conspiring against me?"

Sebastian nodded with an uncaring look, "Yeah, pretty much dude, but not only you, but those loyal to you as well."

Xemnas didn't take the young mans comment seriously, and waved him away turning to look at the half heart shape moon outside the glass dome of his office. "Bring Axel here and I'll take care of him myself." He responded in a hard tone.

Sebastian shook his head but stopped when he realized Xemnas couldn't see him with his back turned to them, "It isn't Axel sir. We have to be there at Castle Oblivion, or half of your Organization will be nothing instead of nobody." Xemnas turned around at this and stared at the three with a scrutinizing gaze.

"He's telling the truth sir," Lexy cut in, backing Sebastian up, "if you want to reach your goal your going to need your entire Organization, not just eight members."

Xemnas moved away from his desk and walked around them glaring even harder, if possible. "And what makes you think I will trust you to go gallivanting off to Castle Oblivion?"

Sebastian scowled and crossed his arms, "Because this is what you brought us here for, to stop you, and, or other members from fucking up."

Xemnas scowled and stopped in back of Sebastian. He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in a bit, "No, I brought you here to give us guide lines, not call the shots!" he growled dangerously and leaned out.

"We need to be there," Linda put in carefully. "If it makes you feel better, have your most loyal member check in on us."

Xemnas immediately answered with a no.

Frustrated Sebastian went over to the glass dome and pointed up at the moon, "You see that?! _That_ is going to be gone unless you let us go to Castle Oblivion, maybe not right away but everything starts here, it a domino effect!" He exclaimed.

Superior pinched the bridge of his nose, the room going completely silent.

"Be ready tomorrow at four, if you're late you will be left behind." He reluctantly said in a tight voice. "There will be another nobody joining you and the members tomorrow; I believe you already know who she is Alexandria." Lexy cringed at her name and the dangerous tone of his voice, but she didn't dare correct him, so she merely nodded.

"Now get out of my sight."

With out hesitating they practically ran out the door.

(Sebastian's Room: Seventh floor)

"How can we be late? I mean the departure time is four o'clock?" Sebastian asked Linda who was sitting on the couch, beside her was Lexy.

"Four in the morning, Sebas" Linda laughed.

Sebastian's mouth dropped to the floor, his eyes wide. "Four in the morning? _Que pinché wueva wey_!"

"No shit, but we have to get up if we're gonna make it." Lexy said in a bored voice. "On the bright side they found Naminé."

Linda frowned, "Poor her."

"She'll be fine Linda." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we can go visit her?"

"I'm pretty sure the Organization is guarding her as if it was there heart, Lin." Lexy said as she got up.

"…screw it, lets go." Sebastian got up and headed for the door Linda and Lexy following him.

"We don't even know where they keep her." Lexy reminded them when they stepped out into the white hall.

The three stood there and looked at each other with the same expression: Damn.

"Demyx can take us there." Linda suggested.

Lexy rolled her eyes, "Lin, I doubt that Mansex even told Demyx where she is. What about Zexion?"

Sebastian shook his head, "He isn't going to take us there if Mansex gave him an order not to. How 'bout Axel?"

"No! He'll kill me as soon as he sees me." Lexy yelped. "Roxas?"

"Doesn't know about her yet. Xigbar?"

"Same with Zexion, remember he found her. Marluxia?"

"Hell no, Lin"

"Saix?"

The three glanced at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Nice one, Lexy!" Sebastian choked out. After awhile they stopped laughing and fell into a silence

"How about Luxord?" Linda began to suggest again.

"I doubt that he knows." Sebastian said with a yawn.

Frustrated, Lexy growled and pulled at her wavy hair, "Screw you guys I'm going to take nap." With that she turned around and went into her room.

Linda and Sebastian stared at the spot where she stood with a blank expression. "Is she PMSing?" Sebastian looked at Linda who shrugged.

(Destination: Unknown)

She stared at the drawing she drew. No, scratch that, it was not a drawing it was an illusion, a fake memory created by her. But where was this memory going to? Who was it going to? And most important: who was she? Or_what_ was she? Because no normal human being can do what she can…no not even close.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DONE!!! Next stop Castle Oblivion!!! OHHHH YEAHH!**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, but it was just a filler. At least I got it done.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

** A/N: Hey readers, first of all i want to thanks everyone that has me in alert, and everyone that has me on their favorites, and of course those who have reviewed! So currently I am working on the ninth chapter and iIhave been for awhile (around a week or two), and I am still not done with it, so this is just a warning that updates will not be as frequnt. I am, and will finish this Fic, but chapter nine is running a little slow hahah, plus with all these projects all my teachers piled up on Rasake and me, it'll be harder for me to write (and Rasake to post), but hopefully you can expect the chapter soon! Love you all!**

**Carolina! **

F/N: boss' orders, sorry everyone, I'll nag her to finish i promise, i wanna see the end of this story as bad as you all, just wait please!!!! R&R thankies bye!! 


End file.
